Get the Hell Outta Vale
by Mercer Steel
Summary: Takes place after the Volume 4 trailer, It's a long way to Vacuo as another one of Beacon's students embarks on a cross continental trek but how will he fare when he runs into a girl with a red hood? I don't own RWBY or its characters just my OC, told from alternating view points of my character and Ruby rated T for usual RWBY violence a little extra violence besides.


I looked out across the plains from the hilltop where I had made my camp, out here the world seemed so peaceful. Peace, that was something that Vale was rather short on as of recent; Beacon had fallen to the Grimm and headmaster Ozpin was nowhere to be found. Add to that the giant frozen dragon Grimm on top of the clock tower attracting even more Grimm to it has left the city uninhabitable and that the Cross Continental Transmit System was out of commission Vale was not a safe place to be. I'm not sure what the other survivors have decided but I'm getting the hell out of dodge so to speak. Someone needs to tell the world what is happening here in Vale and with the concentration of strong Grimm increasing I wouldn't trust a ship. That left me only one option, hoofing it all the way to Vacuo with my weapons which I named Burst Tonn, and whatever supplies and clothes I was able to grab in the ensuing chaos, which wasn't much. Once I had made sure there weren't any Grimm nearby I propped myself up against the nearby tree and made an attempt to get some rest, it was rough. I've been having a reoccurring nightmare of that day, the day the Grimm invaded Beacon, the day the rest of my team died. Before Vale and Beacon went to the Beowolves I was part of team CAMO, a 3rd year group at Beacon and we were one of the most kick ass teams out there. We had just gotten back from a mission so we decided to forgo the tournament at the Vytal festival and decided to enjoy the booths for once. It was just me and our leader, Calypso, when it started. With no warning a full grown Nevermore rained down a storm of its onyx feathers wrecking many of the booths and piercing Calypso through the back, pinning her to the ground. I stared over at her incredulously and she stared down at her wound with her mouth agape with the few remaining moments of life. When the light of life had flickered out of her eyes I had to hold back my tears as I ran off to find my other two teammates who I had hoped were still alive. I had used my scroll to summon my rocket locker containing Burst Tonn which landed with a crash in front of me and opened its door. I grabbed my weapons in stride and rounded the corner to come face to stomach with stomach with an alpha Ursa. With a discreet push of a button the previously angled pistol grip straightened to be parallel with the short barrels of the lever action shotguns and a gaelic styled axe head telescoped out of one end of the barrels. The Ursa brought down a massive paw only to be met head on with the steel edge of the axe. While the Grimm took a moment to process its now split arm I took the chance and leaped over its head embedding the axe head into the beasts. I landed behind it and the black mass toppled forward and dissipated back into shadow. I took a moment to retrieve my axe before I returned to my search for my other teammates. It didn't take long before I found them in the middle of a cyclone of Gryphon taking shots with their weapons and managing to only graze a couple. "ARES, OSIRIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, both of their heads turned to me and Ares had his usual big grin on his face and even the solemn Osiris had a small warm smile on his. They had already resigned to their fates and were leaving me with one last memory of them. The last I saw of them was a twister of black descending on them before I turned and woke up. I'm was breathing hard and sweating as I tried to recollect my thoughts as to where I was. I slowly remember and look around to see a faint orange glow in the distance streaked with black, I gathered my things and took off towards the smoke. By the time I had arrived at the now ruined village I saw a small girl with black hair in a red hood with a scythe easily two feet taller than myself, "Hey!" I called "who're you?" the small girl turned around and I noticed she had the strangest silver eyes, and she also wore a white, long sleeve shirt underneath a red and black corset with a similarly colored combat skirt and boots"Ruby, Ruby Rose." She replied with a small yet defiant voice, "and you arrre?"

"Mannanan McGlas, but everyone calls me Manny"


End file.
